


hhhhh

by muttbarf



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Omorashi???????, Puppy Play, fluff???, watersports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttbarf/pseuds/muttbarf
Summary: ummm puppy gerard almost pisses himself woof :3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 23





	hhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1st fic lol. and im not good at typing so ... ya it prolly sounds awkward  
> i had this idea in my small brain for a long time also my computer turned into  
> a furnace while typing in a text doc istg :(

Frank and Gerard were cuddling on the couch. Frank was on his phone, and Gerard lay on his lap,  
softly swaying his hips as Frank pet him. They had been like this for awhile now, it was a  
quiet day. As time went on Gerard noticed that his bladder was getting rather uncomfortable.  
He whimpered, squeezing his legs together as Frank rubbed this hair."You need to pee, pup?"  
Frank chuckled. Gerard just whimpered again and kneaded his folded hands into Frank's thighs.  
Frank gently shook his puppy's shoulders. "Well, come on then." Gerard rolled around, eventually  
making his way to the floor.

Gerard crawled around on the ground, trying his best not to piss his pants as they made their  
way to the bathroom. Frank opened the door, and let Gerard in. Gerard rubbed his face on the toilet  
seat, whining and turning towards his owner. Frank shoo-ed Gerard to the other end of the room, and  
lifted the lid. Gerard tried to push through Frank's legs, but was met with a soft swat to the  
face."Bad boy! Be patient pup." Gerard shifted around uncomfortably as Frank gave him one more  
command."Roll over puppy! Then I'll let ya go." Gerard rolled over quickly, laying on his back  
squirming around with his arms to his chest.

Frank undid the zipper on his puppy's pants and pulled them down to his thighs. As soon as Frank's  
hands were off Gerard, he rolled back on his hands and knees. Frank got out of his way as Gerard  
scrambled over to the toilet. He perched his hands on the toilet and pulled himself up. His limp  
dick rested on the curve of the seat as Frank came around to Gerard's side. Frank smiled as he  
watched his puppy relive himself, his hands moved to Gerard's back and gently scratched his back.

Gerard huffed as the last of the urine left him. Frank pulled Gerard off the toilet, and in return  
he gave him a slobbery kiss.


End file.
